Strewth! Finally, The Raccoon Girl Shuts Up!
by Light-Slaying-Dark
Summary: Marine The Raccooon is a raccoon that just won't shut up! Will she find someone that will? This is a Sonic The Hedgehog oneshot. Rated M for one obvious reason: Steamy hot SEX!


**Strewth! Finally, The Raccoon Girl Shuts Up!**

**A Sonic The Hedgehog Oneshot by Light-Slaying-Dark**

The raccoon known as Marine, ever since she appeared in Station Square after Sonic and Blaze's last adventure, was still the zany, annoying, ADHD addled raccoon she always was, though she did have a slender, appealing body. She had brown fur except where her muzzle, her chest, belly and crotch area were, those were covered with white fur, also her tail, which was mostly brown but had black rings from the base to the tip.

Despite numerous attempts, Sonic remained faithful to Amy, Tails and Fiona remained together, as did Shadow and Rouge. She went off on her own, to find someone who would give her the pleasure she was seeking.

As she explored, she had many thoughts running through her head, some negative, some neutral, and some positive. Along the way, after what seemed like hours, she finally stumbled upon a teleportation device that would teleport her up to a floating island. She didn't know that an echidna guarded the Master Emerald there, and as she walked around, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, the altar in the center of the island.

Thinking that someone could be there, she went towards it, soon finding another of Sonic's friends, Knuckles the Echidna, a red-furred echidna with long dreadlocks at the back of his head, white, large-knuckled gloves encasing his hands as he wore some huge yellow and red boots with green cuffs.

Upon seeing him, her cheeks turned red in embarrassment as several dirty thoughts entered her mind. She imagined his body on top of hers, which turned her on.

She walked up to Knuckles, who was sitting patiently in front of the Master Emerald, but as she approached him, he could see that she was turned on more than enough that she was tossing her clothes aside after taking them off right in front of him. Though he looked at her with a look of shock on his face, he was getting turned on by her as well, as indicated by his own member growing longer as the blood flowed to it, hardening it as well.

Marine was so driven by lust that she couldn't control herself as she knelt down in front of him, taking Knuckles' member in her hands, beginning to stroke it. "Marine...what are you doing?" He moaned softly as she stroked it.

"Hush now. Let me do the work. I need this." She sighed seductively before beginning to engulf his dick in her warm mouth, closing her light brown eyelids over her light blue-irised eyes.

Knuckles got even more turned on, moaning softly and placing his hands on the back of her head behind her light-brown ears, feeling the pleasure in him build up.

Marine then pulled back and licked the tip before re-engulfing his dick in her mouth and sucking it hard, making Knuckles moan louder. "Damn. You're good at this!"

He observed as she put more suction on his dick, sucking it even harder, making him moan even louder, also making him push on her head gently, making her move her head back and forth along his length, which felt even better combined with the suction she was applying.

He then shut his eyes and started breathing heavily as he was about to reach his climax.

Marine realized that and started sucking as hard as she could, until she felt his dick pulse in her mouth and hearing him scream as he came, his cum flowing out in spurts into her mouth.

Once he had finished, she swallowed it all. Much to her surprise, Knuckles was still hard. By this time, she was already soaking wet as she laid down on the grass, spreading her legs to tell Knuckles she was ready for him.

Knuckles was a bit hesitant, but then he climbed on top of her and slid his hard dick into the warm cavern that was her pussy, beginning to move slowly, the both of them moaning softly.

Marine began moving with him, then grabbed his shoulders and got up, lowering him to the grass instead with her on top of him as she began to ride him, going a little faster, the both of them moaning a little louder as Marine threw her head back in pleasure.

Her walls squeezed his huge dick as she rode him, then after a few minutes, she got off of him and got on her hands and knees, with her tail off to the side, inviting him to do her dog style.

He had a smile on his face as he reinserted his dick into her, her walls immediately pulling him in, and as he thrusted, he could feel her walls squeezing him even harder, making the both of them moan even louder.

The both of them were enjoying this very much as they both moved in tune to Knuckles' thrusts, finally, Knuckles almost screamed in pleasure as he thrusted as hard as he could, making Marine almost scream in pleasure, bucking her hips and her walls squeezed his member so hard that with several hard thrusts, they both screamed in pure bliss as they came, her juices mixing with his cum as he spurted inside her before pulling out and letting her roll over so she was on her back, panting.

Knuckles panted as well as he was laying beside her.

For the first time in her life, the raccoon was silent, enjoying the company and the newfound intimacy she shared with the red-furred echidna.

**The End**


End file.
